One of the problems which is often encountered in communications systems is loss of data due to environmental electromagnetic interference and other spurious ambient interference signals. This problem is especially acute when operating long wave communications systems in a noisy environment at very low power levels. In addition to the problem of loss of data due to interference, there is often concern over the security of data signal transmission--both in terms of ensuring that the data which is transmitted by a first transceiver is actually received at a second transceiver and also ensuring that transmitted data is not modified by an undesired third party.
Thus far, the prior art has not provided an effective communications system which can provide adequate data security and accuracy when operating at very low power levels in a noisy environment. The communications system of the present invention overcomes the difficulties of the prior art by providing a low power communications system which is capable of providing accurate and secure data communications even in extremely noisy environments.